


Chrismas with the helmsleys

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Secrets, couple counselling, failed marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Its Christmas and Stephanie and hunters boys and girls  are home for Christmas. Family drama as always. Join them as they try to make it.





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this story for a while now. I think its time I put it out there.

Hello Stephanie greated the person in her living room, hello he said back.  
Who are you? Are you brie's friend she asked. He was about to answer when nicci interrupted them, mom thats Finn seth's boyfriend she told her mother.  
Seth's boyfriend someone asked as they walked in hy I'm Daniel bries husband.  
Nice to meet you all Finn said smiling .  
And were the hell is Seth if he's here, Stephanie asked.  
He's cought up his flight was delayed Finn responded.  
What flight Stephanie asked.  
From Italy Finn answered.  
Ohk you will sleep in his room I guess.  
Finn smiled.  
Come let me show and later I will introduce you to everyone.

 

 

This is my sister brie and her little monster my niece Bella. Brie waved and Finn waved back.  
And this is my crazy brother Dean he comes after roman and then its us. Dean fist bump Finn. And thats mom you meet her already finn smiled, ohh! How can I forget Dolph deans fiancé and thats Justin His from south Africa his Roman's husband they meet when Roman was in Australia doing business. Justin waved with a smile and Finn smiled back with a wave.  
Well Dad and Roman are not here doing last minutes meeting. Well thats the rest of the family.. Hunter and Roman walked in hello everyone Justin got up to kiss his husband and Stephanie did the same. Nicci interrupted everyone this is Finn and his your new boyfriend roman joked.  
Very funny Aqua man Nicci told Roman and everyone busted into laughter, you better sleep with one eye open roman threatened his sister.   
Roman you wouldn't hit your sister would you Stephanie asked. Nah! Roman said smiling.  
His seth's boyfriend for your information. What! And where's Seth Dean asked, his in Italy Finn responded.  
Oh! Welcome to when will he get here hunter asked, last time we spoke he was at the airport his flight got delayed so his probably boarding.   
Ohk I will start up on dinner Stephanie said.

 

It was dinner time and everyone was seated at the table and Stephanie started so Finn you accent tells me that your from Ireland. Finn cleared his throat .. Yes ..mam I am. But I'm living in Miami Florida so I take thats where you meet my baby boy Stephanie asked.  
Uhm.. Yes mam Finn answered. So Finn shat do you do hunter asked. Well sir I'm a kindergarten teacher, oh! Thats nice isn't it nice honey hunter asked Stephanie. I guess she said. Finn smiled. It was now getting awkward at the table.   
So Nicci got a new man Roman asked, what's it to you Aqua man. She glared at him, mom tell her to stop calling me that, Roman man you telling Dean told him and the house was filled with laughter.

 

 

 

Finn was in seth's bedroom sleeping in seth's shirt. When his phone went off.  
Hello, love. Seth said.  
Hy baby, i miss you Finn's tears were threatening to fall. Where are you? I got on a new flight so I'm at the airport I will take the first flight to iowa.  
Ohk! Baby don't cry ok, Seth told him I will be there before sunrise and I will kiss you good morning.  
Its just your family is great but I don't know anyone besides Nicci I feel like I'm trespassing Finn told him.  
Baby I will be home before you know it ohk. Seth assured him.

I'm sleeping in your bedroom and wearing your t shirt the one you gave me before you left for Italy. Do you know what you do to me when you wearing that shirt Seth asked him.  
Finn smiled yes baby and those red boxer briefs you love so much.  
Mmm...baby don't get me all hot and bothered knowing very well that I'm at the airport. You know baby I don't think that your mom likes me, Finn said.  
Why would you think that baby Seth asked, she didn't seem happy or interested in knowing me she just asked where I'm from and that was it. Finn told Seth.  
Don't worry baby she will come around, she will warm up to you soon ohk. Seth assured him.  
Ohk, love I can't wait to see you to feel your arms wrapped around me.Finn said.  
Me too baby .me too I can't wait to kiss you and we will be having breakfast together tommorw. And I will kiss you goodnight tommorw night.   
I love you Finn told him, I love you too baby keep my food warm for me Seth told him. Only for you baby Finn said.and they chuckled I can't believe you call my ass food you crazy you know that Finn told him smiling. Yes its my food baby Seth said.  
Yes love of only for you Finn assured him, goodnight love Finn said, goodnight baby Seth responded.


	2. Seth's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I did not want to update this but I got bored watching bird box. I just don't understand the movie, now back to the story.

Mmm. Finn moaned mmm, Seth you are mmm.. Baby god mmm. Finn opened his to be greeted by the brown eyes of his lover, baby you here Finn seated properly you are actually here, yes baby I have been back for a while now I even took a shower Seth told him and he kissed Finn i missed you Seth told him as he kissed his forehead.  
They just layed in each others arms before getting up.

Forty five minutes later everyone was up and Finn was done showering so he headed downstairs to join the family.  
Seth honey your home Stephanie got up an went on to hug Seth and Finn sat on a chair next to Nicci Goodmornin everyone he said, morning boo Nicci said. Finn got up to make breakfast for Seth but Stephanie past him oh honey don't worry I got it I know what my son wants, its fine I got it Finn said they were now starring at each other Seth honey tell Finn that I have got it she said without loosing contact. I'm actually not hungry I eat at the airport Seth said.  
Its about to get rough brie mumbled.   
But I want to make my son breakfast she said glaring at Finn who was starring back.  
Mom actually Finn and I got a day planned out I was gonna take him to meet some of my childhood friends let's go Seth said grabbing Finn's hand.  
We'll have breakfast on the way to my friend punk's place. Ohk Finn said as Seth opened the door for him and he went on to get on the driver side.

 

 

Hei! Seth punk screamed as he opened the door long time no see who's this sexy angel Finn blushed punk this is Finn my boyfriend Finn baby this is punk my best friend.  
Nice to meet you Finn said and punk took his hand and kissed it the pleasure is all mine.  
So Seth man how's life in the big cities man, well life is fast and hectic but I make it day by day man.  
You want a pepsi punk asked yeah, do you want some he asked Finn yes please.  
Punk stood up to get the drinks once he was out of side Seth whispered are you ohk to Finn yes I'm fine baby Seth leaned over and kissed his lips.  
Hei! Don't go making out on my couch he yelled as soon as he walked in and handed them their drinks.  
So man Nicci tells me your a cage fighter now Seth said, punk nooded yeah man I am you know martial arts has always been my things punk told them.  
Seth put the glass on the coffee table and saw it the picture of some guy he didn't know, and who is that he asked .  
Well that's my boyfriend Chris, the rock star Finn asked yes Chris the rockster.  
How long Seth asked..  
2 years now.  
Really yeah man, its been that since we last spoke Seth asked, yes punk answered.

 

 

 

I had a great time today Finn said, me too Seth told him.  
I can't wait to have you all by myself Seth told him, me two baby Finn told him while kissing him.  
Christmas past and Finn and Seth left for new York, promise to call me Stephanie told Seth who agreed, yes mom I will call you. Bye baby , bye mom they left for new York to enjoy their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx


End file.
